


Words Unsaid

by ElinorJane



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character death referred to, Grief/Mourning, I have still not processed this, Spoilers, This is probably the only S4 content I'll write, why filoni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorJane/pseuds/ElinorJane
Summary: Spoilers for Season 4
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Words Unsaid

Sabine dropped to her knees before the small altar in the cave. The knife that Kanan had probably used to cut his hair still lay there.

Wind rushed through the cave. She shivered.

Voices came to her from her memory. From the past. That day she'd chosen to stay on her home of Krownest for now, and let Kanan and Ezra return without her.

 _Do_ not _say you're proud of me _, she'd said. Half-teasing, half-meaning it.__

_Me? Never._

Kanan had replied in the same spirit. He knew her distaste for sentimental words.

But how she wished she'd let him say it.


End file.
